Pi'illo Island's First Easter
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: [Easter Day fic] Dreambert and Bedsmith hope for a better year. [Rated K]


**Took some time but I finally put all of my mangled ideas together to make this short one shot for Easter.**

**This is supposed to be through the eyes of how the pi'illos want to look forward to a new year, since Easter is supposed to be about new beginnings.**

* * *

Dreambert looked down at the pink egg that had been hidden in the grass. He picked it to examine it. Upon closer examination, it was also colored with green and blue stripes and etched with golden swirls.

It was a strange thing to come across in his kingdom during the beginning of Spring. Of course the many exotic birds could have laid odd eggs, but to think that they would lay such odd ones in the middle of an open field.

Dreambert looked around and saw the tourists with pastel baskets, also picking up different kinds of eggs. They didn't seem frazzled about the sudden population increase of a certain type of animal at all.

He placed the egg in his pocket and kept on floating through Mushrise Park.

Bedsmith, on the other hand, was having a fine time in Sumnom Woods. He scampered about, finding dozens upon dozens of neon colored eggs. The bed maker found them in piles that had been placed everywhere around his house; placed in ever branch of the trees, hidden from within the tall stems of the grass, within the center of the flower buds, and from on top of the rocks.

He just didn't know what to make of it, picking up each one he came across and squealing with delight. Nearly at the point of a giggling breakdown.

Bedsmith didn't really understand what was going on, only the fact that a bunch of animals had come along to place their young outside of his home. They must have come out during the night, when Bedsmith must have been asleep.

He picked up an egg and smiled at it fondly, glad that this unborn child had loving parents, somewhere out there. It was one of his 'weird' thoughts that came across daily, such as plans for how to try and win a nap on Dreambert.

Bedsmith would actually think about wanting children from time to time, about building a future with someone in later years.

However, it was just a silly dream to him, for his job of being a Bedsmith came first.

But maybe it was time for him to choose an apprentice.

He put the egg back in the pile and went back into his workshop, preparing to head into Wakeport for a commission.

Prince Dreambert meanwhile was at Driftwood Shore, enjoying the salty Spring wind. Early morning was always the best time to enjoy the calm beach.

Dreambert smiled as a harsh breeze whipped across his face, glad to finally see the island awake for the first time in months. Spring was finally in session, for Winter had fully withdrew itself from the small kingdom.

Along his way towards this sandy location, many tourists had chanted 'Happy Easter' to him, Dreambert didn't know how to respond to them but had decided to smile and wave in their direction. Maybe another holiday had arose when he was asleep called 'Easter'.

'Easter' sounded much like the word for 'new beginning' in Ancient Pi'illo, so perhaps it had to do something with Spring returning.

Dreambert looked across the vast ocean, no other island could be seen. Perhaps maybe this year there would be no Antasma or any evil entity coming for them. Maybe it would be a time for a new beginning, probably even become the proper king.

He turned away from the cool water and back up the beach, passing a few colorful eggs on his way.

Thirty minutes later, Bedsmith had sealed the deal with a customer over at Wakeport. They shook hands before leaving the open windowed café, the lone bed maker clasping onto his sketchbook.

He walked around Wakeport for a little bit, seeing that some of the staff were wearing rabbit ears and offering little chocolate rabbits with red icing on them. Bedsmith took a few of the sweets, even one kind lady gave him a spare pair of rabbit ears.

Now walking along with a new accessory placed upon his hood, Bedsmith walked out of the seaside center and towards Pi'illo Castle. He wanted to kill some time before heading back home in Sumnom Woods.

Bedsmith soon arrived and walked up the front steps into the large stone castle. He looked around to see that the grand hall had been decked out with pastel colors and large cardboard cut outs of decorated eggs, rabbits, and yellow chicks. Even the staff were passing around party favors.

He then spotted that the their were eggs like the ones from around Sumnom Woods all around him. It began freak him out, to think as if these animals could be planning an invasion and to possibly think that the non locals were honoring them blindly.

Bedsmith skirted around the crowd and went into the farthest room at the back of the castle, he then decided to walk around the dark parts of Pi'illo Castle.

Nothing really much to expect actually, even if there was plaster and bricks ready to be used for renovation purposes. Bedsmith found himself wandering deeper and deeper into the cavern, to the more crumbling parts of the hall. He walked past the many small piles of stone that had crumbled from the ceiling and towards the large stone monument of the Zeekeeper.

Said Zeekeeper was starting to crumble as well, even if the stone was still looking neatly polished. The top of it's head crest was crumbling away, as was the third eye in it's forehead was spilling soft dust down in front of it's face.

Bedsmith walked towards it in awe, remembering that Dreambert had been sealed away here in slumber before the rest of the pi'illos had gone away to sleep as well.

He then remembered that he had decided to sleep in his workshop but had somehow woken up from within Wakeport. It was an odd thing to try and understand, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with the Pi'illoper.

Bedsmith walked up to the statue and put his hand against the platform it was on, it was cold and coated in dust.

He placed his sketchbook under his arm and put his hand beside the other before lifting himself up. Bedsmith then sat down on the ledge, bringing his sketchbook and marker out before drawing from within it.

The young pi'illo thought to himself that maybe Pi'illo Island would fare better this year. He then decided that it was about time to look for an apprentice.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, now I gotta write the next chapter for Puppet Masters.**

**Although, this short story was based off of my readings of Oyasumi Punpun, really a great manga.**


End file.
